


Cozy

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Love, Massage, Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Stress, Stress Relief, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: joufancyhuhprompted me: How about a drabble for your Ryder for ME:A day? Think you can resist the call of the smut for some fluff?I was all too happy to stretch my Rydam muscles for the one year anniversary of Mass Effect: Andromeda, even if resisting the call of the smut was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life, but I did it, a little Liam/sis!Ryder fluff was just the thing I needed, though. Liam and Ryder are still getting used to their new relationship and hiding it very badly from all their friends...





	Cozy

Liam stood behind Alexis, massaging the stress out of her back and shoulders as she keyed in three different coordinates for Kandros’ APEX squads to divide, conquer, and rescue those in need. She sighed contentedly, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. She was definitely more tired than he was--and he was exhausted--but didn't have the luxury to show it. She’d had to take the galaxy’s problems...tried to take them on alone, always more concerned about everyone else’s well-being without ever thinking about her own, making her tense and constantly stressed. Liam wished she’d lean on him more often; he loved how much she cared, but at the expense of her health and sanity, it also drove him nuts.

“Alex, you’re so tense...relax.” He pushed her black hair aside and kissed her neck.

She elbowed him in the stomach, laughing wryly. “Easy for you to say. You don't have a whole galaxy looking up to you and waiting to see if you fail.”

“You know you're not alone, you got all of us...especially me. I won't let you do this yourself; I’m here, whatever you need.” Liam planted another kiss behind her ear, stroking her spine lovingly.

He squeezed her shoulders gently as he licked the outer shell of his ear, nibbling affectionately before she leaned slightly away from him, giving him more room to work the kinks and knots from her body. She was instantly aware of the heat radiating off him. He swept his palms down her back, his magical fingers pressing deep into her muscles. It felt amazing...she hadn’t realized how much abuse she took day in and day out until she felt the tension slowly drain from her. Liam’s hands were strong, movements slow as he massaged her, curling his hand and pressing his knuckles into her knotted muscles, making her smile in delight. She felt spoiled.

Someone cleared their throat, making the two of them blush and step away from one another, glancing around quickly. Cora stood at the door to the hydroponics bay, arms crossed over her chest, a smirk on her face as Alexis swatted Liam’s hands away. They still hadn't told the Tempest crew about their relationship, and these stolen moments after that shit show while trying to rescue Verand because he’d messed up big time. Cora was honestly just happy Alexis seemed so much better since losing her father on Habitat 7, chalking it up to how close she and Liam had gotten in recent months. Liam chuckled, running a hand through his dark curls and meeting Cora on the other side of the research station--they’d resume this later in Alex’s room. But for now, he was content to let her keep them a secret, except apparently from Cora.

“You and Alex seem...cozy.” Cora elbowed him in the ribs teasingly as they walked together through the doors to engineering.

A smug smirk played over Liam’s lips as he glanced back at Alexis who was now working on an upgrade for the Nomad. “Yeah.

“Don't think many of the others have noticed.”

He shrugged. “Like I care? I’d broadcast it if I could. But she’s trying to be discreet, and I respect that.”

Alexis smiled to herself.


End file.
